Locked Room Gang
The Gang of Interdimensional Locked Room Heroes, more commonly known as the Locked Room Gang, are a group of characters who travel through various alternate dimensions and fight villains. They are a well-known as a group of random ordinary people who have entered the Locked Room Challenge. Most of the members who have experienced the challenge do not keep it secretive, and are fairly well known to the public. Some, however, prefer to keep their experiences private. The Locked Room Gang also tends to be the main driving force when dealing with supernatural occurrences or entities on Earth. Origins Peculiarly, the gang wouldn't be called the Gang until near the end of The Room of the Trials of GnomusThe Room of the Trials of Gnomus, reply #310, where the term "gang" was used to refer to every good character with a goal of escaping the rooms. The gang wouldn't also be called their full name, the Locked Room Gang, until The Room of Clash Royale, where Gerald says he is part of it, implying everyone has already decided on "Locked Room Gang" as the group name.The Room of Clash Royale, reply #60 The canon of IaLR, however, tells a different story. In the Room of the Trials of Gnomus, Gerald decided he and some of the characters form an alliance together, to survive the rooms with teamwork. This alliance would form the basework for the Gang. As time went on, new characters joined this alliance, and what was a small alliance eventually evolved into an all-star group of people fighting villains. Once they escaped the Locked Rooms and returned to Echo Creek, they were called the Gang of Interdimensional Locked Room Escapees, and went on to make guest appearances on TV, radio, magazines, and many more. They wouldn't actually be called their current name until they fought their very first villain outside the Rooms. After that, Echo Creek started calling them the Gang of Interdimensional Locked Room Heroes. The media shortened it to just the Locked Room Gang. From then on, the Locked Room Gang continues to protect Echo Creek from numerous powerful threats.Talking Random Stuff thread #92, reply #432. Prophecy In The Room of Geometry Dash, while Dan comforts Gerald, currently in a nervous breakdown, Dan says he and Clover read the Journal M he carried from the past rooms, and found out about a prophecy relating to the Locked Room Gang's formation, and tells it to Gerald, in hopes of comforting him.The Room of Geometry Dash, reply #83 The prophecy states that a bunch of random people will explore a bunch of universes to fight bad guys and escape, for the sake of adventure. and entering where no one has ever went before. This prophecy was eventually retconned. Leader Despite Jelo being the founder, the Gang has no known leader, since everyone actually plays a part in every single plan and action of the group. However, there are a few people who could be considered as leaders, or to a lesser extent, the true leader of the Gang. Richard Melon has formed the Frozen Watermelons and the Freezing Cool Melons, in which the former was eventually dissolved into the Gang, so he could be considered somewhat of a leader. Jelo, in his Contingency Plan, is said to be "the very heart and soul of the public-famous team", and is said to have established the group. Voltaire Shockilta could also be considered as a leader. There's also Red Fork, who is the leader of The Red Crystals, another group that joined the gang. In more recent adventures he's been one of the main leaders of the gang as well. Subsidiary groups * The Frozen Watermelons were a group formed by Richard Melon, which was eventually dissolved into the main gang until Richard formed the Freezing Cool Melons. * The Humanimals and the LRBots are minor groups in the Locked Room Gang, with ROCKFLAME and Hans-Cuff as their leaders, respectively. Both minor groups are extremely secretive, unlike the rest of the Locked Room Gang. * The Red Crystals are another group in the Locked Room Gang that is much less secretive, and is led by Red Fork. * While not fully related to the Locked Room Gang, The Shadow Team consists of many gang members who are separated from the main gang. Nobody else in the gang currently knows of them. *The Freezing Cool Melons are another group in the LRG. It was eventually founded by Richard Melon after his old team dissolved into the main gang. References Category:Characters Category:Original series episodes Category:Groups